What the Heart Wants
by TheHerondaleGal
Summary: When an average Shadow Hunter girl like Clary loves her life and everything about it, is she willing to change? Even for a new gorgeous, blonde haired recruit like Jace? When she's tied down by her adopted mom Mayrse will she find a way to be free? All these questions and only one answer- Jace. Or will another person, lurking in the shadows steal Clary's love? Who will it be?
1. Chapter 1

*-*-*

She waited out in the cold city air. She was barley outside all Winter. All of them were outside. Mayrse, Alec, Izzy, and Clary. Robert Lightwood was a no show because he was in Idris with his youngest child Maxwell.

That's when the car pulled up. Not any car- The Clave's car. Clary could tell because it had the four C's on it representing Clave, Council, Cousul, and Covenant.  
Clary was huddled up against a coloum. With only a light jacket and spring skinny jeans she felt as if her whole body was covered with frostbite.

The car door was hurled open. And to her surprise a gorgeous blonde boy with golden eye's stood infront of her. She was so caught up in his looks that when he spoke it was'nt just an angels voice she heard but some foriegn language.

"Hel deuaf o Gymru'n. Wyf Jace falch o gyfarfod chi." They all stared at him. He stared back. "Ah sorry I always wonder if I will ever come upon a Welsh family.  
I said 'Hello I come from Wales. I am Jace pleased to meet you." Mayrse spoke up "Hello Jace. I am Mayrse Lightwood I run the New York Institute and these are my children Alec, and Isabelle. And this is Clary."

Jace's eye's met her's. She did'nt like being introduced. "Hi." She whispered. She held out her hand for him to shake but, instead he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles like a true gentleman. A rosy red blush flew over her cheeks. She pulled her hand back, and put her hands to her cheeks. "Wow it's cold out here, Mayrse,"  
She turned to Mayrse."Call me when it's dinner I feel like I should train now." And with that Clary got out of that akaward conversation fast. She was half way up the steps when she had turned to look at him once more. When she turned around she noticed him staring at her. She felt embarassed and ran up the rest of the grand staircase.

Should I write more? I don't know if I like the whole New Recruit idea. Jace is supposed to be a warrior sent from Wales to New York by the Clave. I got the idea from City of Bones where Jace told Clary that they can house up to 200 Shadow Hunters and that they usually come and go. I wanted to know how Clary would feel if she was a ShadowHunter all of her life and Jace came to her instead of the other way around. So yeah just a fun twist on the original. What do you think? 


	2. Chapter 2

*-*-*

She ran up the stairs. She ran as fast as her legs could take her. She finally slammed into something hard. Clary looked up to see her door. She thought she was going to train? Whatever she would do that later. She only said that to slip away from that boy. Did Clary make a bad first impression? Oh god! Great now the new boy hated was his name? Jake? Jack? Something that started with a J.

She was told by Mayrse that he would be staying a while and to get a room ready. Well Alec set up his room right acroos the hall from Clary's room. Probably just to bug her. Why did Alec have to hate her? She already knew he was gay, so cross out 'hitting on me' from that list.

She nearly jumped when she heard it. She was scared until she noticed what it was. Her phone, blaring her favourite ringtone. Her ringtone was Can't hold Us by Macklemore. She reached for her phone. She held it up to her ear. "Hello" she whispered into the reciever. No answer. "Hellllllo?" Still no answer. She pulled the phone away from her ear to hang up. As she looked through the darkness of her room she saw the brightly lit screen. The screen displayed 'New Message'.  
Man she was stupid! That's a first she thought. What was with her? She was probably still mezmorized by Jace. But it was probably the weather, yeah a crappy day with a hint of rain. Rain made everything worse. Except for Umbrella Compainies.  
Well maybe- Clary pulled out of her thoughts and back to her cell phone. She opened her mail box. She read a message sent from her bestie.

-Hey girl! What was up with u? You ran away so fast! Is it that new boy Jace?-I

Jace was his name! Clary's eyes widened. Oh no. She could hear Mayrse downstairs talking. She needed to be quick. Before she replied she went out into the hallway to see if she could sneak to the training room with no one noticing.

The coast was clear. She needed to avoid her crazy adopted mom. She had the tighest leash around Clary's neck. She would'nt even let her out side! Well Clary always crept out when Mayrse was gone. But not anymore, because Mayrse never left!

Anyways, she continued down the hallway on the main floor until Clary was in the training room. She always came here. Everyone thought Clary was weak, but she was pretty strong for her height. She would come their and text, or throw weapons around, or dance, and sometimes on special occasions she would actually train!

Clary had a gift. She never told anyone about it. Not even Izzy. She could create new runes. No rune ever seen before, not even in the Book of Gray. She was special But why, she always thought? Why her? She needed to be non-chalant around 'Jace'. Could he tell she liked him? Yes he was beautiful but before she started getting close to this boy she needed to know him. Well maybe she can ask him to be her training teacher. She needed to learn, badly. She was only taught about halfway because a few months earlier her tutor, Hodge spontaniously died. Curse you spontanious deaths! Oh well. But something about Jace caused Clary to drown in his deep golden eyes every time she saw him. She just wanted to be with him. But of course Iz could'nt know that. Oh yeah Iz! She hastily reached in her pocket for her phone. Finally after what it seemed to be like 10 minutes she found her phone and unlocked it.

She text Iz back.

-No I just felt like throwing some deadly, pointy thingies around! And that was way too akaward. Im trainin so don't be bothering!-C

-Ok Clary whatev's, you comming for dinner? I ordered Taki's!-I

-MmMm tempting! Yeah I'll be up, soon-C

-Kk c ya!-I

-K bye-C

Clary was expecting one very akaward dinner that night.

Better? Worse? I don't know! But I like the storyline. For those of you that wonder why Jace speaks Welsh, is because the Jace in my story, is a mix of Jace and Will Herondale. I could'nt decide over one or the other! I am looking forward to this fanfic. I think this will be a good one! Thanks! -Melaina 3


	3. Chapter 3

**o.O.o**

Clary needed to focus. She was 30 feet up in the air. She needed to practice balancing. Truth was, she was horrible. She was walking on the ceiling struts. Obviously she wasn't going up without a harness, so if she fell she wouldn't die.

She almost lost her balance when her phone vibrated in her pocket. "Whoa" she called out to no one in particular. She reached into her pocket and snagged her phone.  
Her mom was calling, well her adoptive mom Mayrse. "Hello?" Clary started.

"Oh hey. Clary? I'm just running out for some things and I was just telling you. Are you okay?" Mayrse was always worried about her. She continued her conversation with her adoptive helicopter mom while doing her balancing act.

**o.O.o**

He had already gotten the house tour. Every Institute was the same. He had a room right across the hall from Clary. Perfect.  
At first sight of her Jace knew she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her stunning crimson hair against her pale face was one thing but her eyes, her eyes were most gorgeous. Jace knew why he was here.  
The Clave sent him all over the world to different Institute's. They were all the same except for different face's. He was part of this program called "New Worlds".  
They sent a great warrior like him all over the world to pick out the place he would like to stay. Right now he could call up the Clave and say 'I like Germany' and they would get him a first class ticket for the next plane.

He remembered where the training room was. Jace glided through the hallways. He needed to train, blow off some steam. He always hit the training room when he was feeling awkward. Clary,Clary,Clary he couldn't get her out of his mind. Could she like him? He would never know. But all he knew was that this secret crush wasn't going to be hidden for long.

He reached the doors and raced down the steps as silent as a cat. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs. He could hear a voice. Not just any voice- Clary's.

She was talking to someone. Was Isabelle there? He peered inside. Where was she? He couldn't find her until he looked up. He saw her on the celing struts ready to jump. Except she was talking- on the phone. He listened in.

"Mayrse I'm fine. I'm in the training room." Clary said solidly. "What! No! Why would he be down here! No I haven't seen him since we were outside." Jace knew she was talking about him.

"NO! I am alone. Alone you hear!-No!-We haven't even talked!" Jace leaned in closer. "Why is it suddenly your business who I kiss? Really your being so immature.-  
Wait what! You know what, your ridiculous to think that he would just waltz in here just to be my boyfriend!" Jace stared at Clary. Clary was looking at the drop in front of her.

"Whatever, I am not talking about this. Bye" She hung up. But instead of her putting her phone in her pocket she dropped it down onto the training mats below.  
I didn't break, just flew down onto the floor. She muttered to herself "Let's try this again." She tried to jump down properly without hurting herself, but when she landed she hurt her ankle. She got up and yelled "WOW I SUCK AT THIS!" Jace started chuckling. He had never heard a girl admit that to herself. He was about to come out of hiding and say something to her but watching her climbing back up and jumping again made her look so beautiful. When she jumped down, she succeeded the jump finally.

She put her fist in the air and yelled "VICTORY AT LAST!" Jace broke out into a huge smile and jumped out of his hiding clapped sarcastically.  
She didn't notice him until he spoke up and said "You could do a lot better than that. How long have you practiced?"

Without turning to him she said "How long were you eavesdropping?"

"Not long, I just saw your first two attempts." She turned to face him "Is dinner ready?" He looked at her, he almost got lost in her eyes for a moment.

"No, I just think you and me need to talk." Clary looked back at him searching his eyes. "Agreed. So what is it we need to talk about?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Without turning to him she said "How long were you eavesdropping?"_

_"Not long, I just saw your first two attempts." She turned to face him "Is dinner ready?" He looked at her, he almost got lost in her eyes for a moment._

_"No, I just think you and me need to talk."_

* * *

**o.O.o**

Clary didn't know what to say. So in response she she said "Agreed. So what is it you need to talk about?" He looked at her. She could only imagine what he wanted to talk about. Her? Him? Mayrse? New York? Well when it came to Jace you could never guess what he was going to say. So Clary prepared for anything.

"So." He said awkwardly. "I came down here to train but, I guess it's already occupied. I saw you struggling, so being the gentle man I am I would like to know if I could be of some assistance. Maybe your partner." YES! Boo-ya! The offer she was waiting for. But she couldn't tell him that. She tried to hold back a blush, but she knew she had failed when he started laughing. "I will take your ruby red cheeks as a yes. So what do you need help with? For starters I am a master at everything."  
He had said with the most cockiest smile.

"Well I need help with long swords. And just so you know I am not horrible, I just never had a tutor." He looked at her and said, "Well then, Hello Clary I am Jace Herondale, your new tutor." He bowed and looked at her. "Too formal?" "Yeah," she replied "just a tad." He went and picked up a long sword.

He held it out to her hilt first. "And so we begin." He smirked wickedly.

**o.O.o**

He had watched while she had taken the blade. She winced at how heavy it was."Whoa how do you carry these things? They weigh like 200 pounds!" He smiled "You'll learn." He broke into a wicked grin as he thought about taking Clary down here every day and teaching her. This was their spot.

He noticed she was holding it improperly so he took action. He came up behind her and circled his arms around hers. She blushed furiously. He smiled. He adjusted her arms to hold it properly. Then he placed his hands on her hips an glided them in to position. He knew he didn't need to do that, but he liked the feeling. He felt as if she was his. She smiled and spoke up

"You know if you wanted your hands on my hips you could of just asked." He smiled. He knew she felt it too. She turned to face him. Her green eyes stared into his. She closed her eyes and swayed her hips. Since the height difference he leaned down to her. Their lips millimeters apart.  
He knew that this was going to be one passionate kiss.

Then he heard a noise. She must of heard it too because she ran from his grasp and climbed up the training pole to the ceiling struts above. Just then someone descended from the steps. Some one with black hair and blue eyes. Someone who had just ruined his moment. Just then the shadowy figure came into view.

Alec Lightwood.

* * *

**Um so yeah! A new chapter! C'mon Alec? We were all waiting for that! Oh well, maybe in the next chapter! I might not update for a few days (Maybe Idk) because I badly need to update my other fanfic's so just a warning. Thanks for reading -Melaina ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

o.O.o

Clary was watching who came in. Alec. Really Alec? We were seriously just about to kiss. Now it was her time to easedrop. She listened in.

"Hey Jace."

"Oh hey, what's up Alec?"

"Nothing, it's just have you seen Clary? I can't find her."

Jace peeked up to find her, she was still up there. "I was training down here and she came down, she apoligized for inturupting and said she was going to be upstairs.  
I bet she's just wandering around." Alec looked at Jace curiously "Jace, do you like Clary?" Clary froze. Jace remembered she was up there.

"Of course if I am going to be staying here awhile I technacaliy have to like her." Alec looked at him coldly. "No, Herondale. You know what I mean."

Jace glared at him, trying to read Alec's eyes. "Well I don't know I haven't thought about that. But now that I think about it yes, I would say."

Clary stared at him. Alec shuddered. Jace broke the silence. "Speaking of Clary should'nt you be finding her?"

Alec stared at him. He pulled out his phone and read a text. "Sorry, dinner's in the kitchen. Can you find her? I need to deal with something."

And without Jace responding Alec fled the room. Jace stared up at Clary "Found you. Oh yeah dinner's ready." Clary jumped down like she did before but this time Jace grabbed her in his arms and set her down.

Clary looked at him "Jace's got a crush!" she said teasingly. "Oh get over it Clary." He smiled "Okay let's eat." She unstrapped herself from the harness and met Jace at the bottom of the steps. Before they went up Clary said "Jace?" He looked at her "Yeah?" She smiled "Can you give me a piggy back ride?" She had expected him to say 'no' but instead he lifted her up and carried her upstairs.

He set her down in the kitchen and they ate alone. Izzy wasn't there, same with Alec. But dinner was fine without them. They joked and laughed and when they were cleaning up they had a bubble fight. By the time they were done, they were both soaked and smelt like soap. They truged down the halls together until the were in the middle of Jace's door and Clary's door. He grabbed her hands and they were facing eachother. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered. "Goodnight." She cupped his face in her hands and whispered "You can do better than that." He looked confused until Clary brought her lips crashing down on his. 'Finally' they both thought.

Jace didn't have enough He swung her up and dipped her like they would in dance, and deepend the kiss. When it was over she pulled back and said "See if I didn't make the first move I would've gone back in my room and slept unhappy tonight." He smiled "Your right, I would of done the same thing."

He kissed her cheek and pulled back "Now it's a goodnight Clary." She smiled back and they parted their ways leaving no one in the hallways.

Except Alec. He had saw the whole thing. Alec knew he needed to protect Clary. Not just from demons anymore, but from Jace Herondale. 


	6. Chapter 6

**o.O.o**

Clary stared up at her ceiling. She stared at the clock. 5:34 am. She sighed. She had had yet another dream of Jace. At the thought of his name her head rushed with memories of his lips on hers. She shuddered with delight. Well she knew how this was going. She picked herself up and walked out her door. Before she left she grabbed he note pad and pencil. She stared at Jace's door. She sighed once again and headed upstairs.

She opened the big metal door that led upstairs. Not to an attic but to the roof. She always came up here to draw when she couldn't sleep. She was the only one who came up here. She started to draw the first thing that came to her mind. Jace. When she was done she stared at her work. She had gotten him perfect.

Every little detail was perfect. She stared at it. Could she really love him? Does he actually love me? All these questions without answers.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket snd looked at the screen. 6:37. Man she had been staring at this forever. She just wanted to sleep some more.  
Just then exhaustion took her, and she was swept away into the darkness.

**o.O.o**

Jace had been sleeping for awhile. But now with so many thoughts running through his head he knew he was going to be up a while. So many thoughts he couldn't chose York? Clary? Izzy? Training? No he only thought about Alec. He had recognized him. Jace remembered him a clear as day. But how did Alec remember?  
Jace had changed his style. He wasn't cocky. He wasn't mean. And he definitely wasn't a heart breaker anymore. Jace remembered Alec.

He remembered the screaming, the fighting, the crying, the emotions, and the girl. Alec was jealous because Jace "stole" his girl. Emma Carstairs. When they were 12! He remembered the girl running off crying, and Alec yelling at Jace, trying to kill him. He remembered Mayrse coming in and sending Jace out so that she could talk to Alec. The last time he was here was when he ran outside, dashed down the steps, and never looked back. His past was catching up to him, fast. He had to solve it if he wanted to be with Clary. But how?

**FLASHBACK**

_Jace had been in the training room all day still trying to learn how to handle a long sword. He just kept dropping it. "Dammit!" He cried._

_"Hey Jace," said a seemingly familiar voice. He turned around, almost tripping over the dropped sword. "What's up Alec?" He looked at him. "Have you seen Emma? I can't find her?" Jace replied "I don't know I haven't seen her all day." Just then a small voice came from the top of the stairs._

_"Jace. Where are you?" Emma. She was happy when she saw Jace. She only saw Jace because Alec ran and hid behind a cart full of weapons._

_She ran up to him and hugged him. This was awkward because Jace was hugging Alec's girlfriend. "I have missed you so much! How was your day? Mine was great!"_

_Jace finally found his voice, "Emma what are you doing here?" She pulled away from the hug. "What? Why shouldn't I be here, it's so hot when you train."_  
_Jace looked at her, "No, I'm not doing this, leave me al-" Before he finished she slammed her lips on to his. Without realizing it her kissed her back._

_She pulled away right before something hit Jace so hard he flew across the room. Alec. He picked up a dagger and ran at Jace. He pinned him to the floor with a dagger at his neck. Alec almost killed him until he heard a loud noise._

_Emma screamed "GET OFF OF HIM!" and raced towards them. Alec growled at her "Leave, now." She started crying and ran upstairs. This distraction gave Jace the opportunity to grab a dagger and shove Alec off. Jace and Alec circled each other until Alec jumped. In one swoop Alec went from leaping at Jace to bleeding on the floor. He hadn't mean to cut him. But Alec had a long slash against his chest. He roared in anger and pinned Jace to the floor._

_Just then Mayrse came in and shoved Alec off of Jace and sent him outside. But instead of waiting like Mayrse asked him he had ran to the front steps. He dashed out door, but not until a hand grabbed him._

_He looked into her baby blue eyes. "Jace where are you going? Please don't leave." Jace looked at her, and kissed her on the forehead "Until the future, remember me."_

_And with that he ran off into the night._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Jace sat up. He was happy with Clary. Speaking of her, he needed to see her again. He opened his door and went out to looke for her.

**o.O.o**

Clary woke up. She looked at her phone. 8:49. She had only slept for about 2 hours. She looked down in search of her drawing of Jace. But to her surprise it was gone.  
Darn, she thought. It must of flew off the roof. She leaned over the edge to try to spot it. But she couldn't see it. She sighed, maybe it had already blown away.  
She was going to draw another one. So she resorted back to her chair. She sat down and started drawing.

She soon finished the face and stared down with delight. This one was better. But her warm, happiness went to shock when she heard someone finally find her hiding spot. She didn't turn around. She knew who it was. "Hey what's up?"

A hand came down on her shoulder. She expected Jace's hand but instead got a cold, yet familiar hand. The voice spoke "Long time no see, Clare."

She turned around "What are you doing here, Raphael?" His smiled his cold, hard fanged grin. "You know why. I am still waiting for an answer to my question."

Her face went expressionless, "No, I want to stay here. As long as possible." He looked at her with his deep gray eyes "Fine, you choose to live a short yet happy life, so be it. But I am not going to be sorry when your "family" is standing beside your death bed." He came closer to her. He kissed her on the cheek and said,  
"You know where to find me if you change your mind." She closed her eyes and waited for him to be gone. And when they opened he was.

She wanted to stay in her fantasies forever. The thought of being with Jace, growing old and living her lives to the fullest. But she was going to die.  
She hadn't told anyone but she got into some trouble last year and was facing the consequences. She had ingested demon poison.

But she didn't get bit, so she would suffer. Raphael gave her an offer. To turn. He wanted her to become a vampire.

* * *

**Please don't murder me! :( But I wanted to make Clary like Jem kinda. But with demon poison. :D So yeah! Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**o.O.o**

Clary stood there, expressionless. She wanted to crumple up into a ball, while she let her tears freely flow. But her tears would not come.  
She tried so hard. She sat on the edge of the roof. She needed to cry. She had been holding tears in for so long. For when her real mother died, for when she had taken the demon poison, and when she had lost he best friend Simon. She didn't know why he was mad. He just didn't like her anymore, he said that Shadow Hunters and vampires can't be friends.

She needed to let them go. She dug her nails into her palms, hard. She let her tears and her blood flow. She bled on on her sweater, on the floor, and all over her sketchbook. All over her illustration of Jace. She cried even harder. She had done what she wanted. She was now in a ball on the ground.

She felt a hand smooth down down her hair. "It's okay Clary. It will be fine." She had cried harder when she knew it was Jace's voice. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. He laid her down on her bed, and wiped her tears away. She was actually glad he didn't ask why she was crying. She used the last of her strength to pick herself up and throw her onto Jace. He flew backwards so he was laying on the bed with Clary on top of him. She laid her head on Jace's chest and fell asleep.

**o.O.o**

When Clary awoke Jace was still there, awake. She looked at him as he smiled at her. "Im sorry I shouldn't of cried like that." He looked at her.  
"Are you really apologizing for crying? We all do it, and we all need someone to comfort us through it." She smiled "Okay, thank you."  
He kissed her cheek ever so gently. He smile grew bigger. "How did you sleep?" She wrapped her arms around him "Good, I had dreams of you."

He looked into her eyes searching, "Well obviously your dreams were good if they had me in them." Her stomach instantly hurt.  
"Jace, I think I'm hungry." "You look like your sick, are you okay Clary?" She looked into her dresser mirror, she did.

She had pale as snow skin, and sunken in eyes, her hair was a dull color more like maroon, and her eyes were a dark green. She wasn't sick.  
This was the demon poison kicking in. She held back bile. She smiled fakly "I am fine, just hungry."

He lifted her up onto her feet, where she almost collapsed. He looked at her "Would you like some help?" She smiled "Can I have another piggy back ride?"  
But before she got an answer he lifted her up onto his back, and they walked to the kitchen. Together.

**o.O.o**

They reached the closed kitchen doors. He set her down. And with a soft voice said "Ladies first." She opened the doors. There sat Mayrse, Izzy, and Alec.  
She walked in and sat beside Iz.

Iz looked at her "Whoa Clary you look like crap, having nightmares again?" Jace sat in front of Clary looking at her worriedly. She waved a hand "No, I just couldn't sleep."

She grabbed some breakfast after Jace and began eating. Only moments later, she was done her breakfast. She excused herself and wandered around.  
She found herself wandering in the library moments later. She picked up a poetry book, plopped down on the red velvet couch and began reading.

She hadn't been reading much until there was a knock at the door, Alec. "Hey Alec. What's up?" He looked at her, "Reading again are you? Nice."

Clary smiled, "I know you didn't come in here to comment on the books, what's going on?" She knew him to well to know there was something up.  
"I don't want you hanging around Jace." She glared at him "And why is that?" He returned the glare, "Well you two were getting awful close last night in the hallway and I wanted you to stay away." She blurted "You are an idiot then, to think I would take orders from you." "Whatever" She stormed out before another word was spoken.

* * *

**Man that poison is kicking in really fast! What's Clary going to choose? Ha Ha SUSPENSE! -Melaina :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**o.O.o**

Clary wandered off once again. How was it Alec's decision to tell her who to love? She ran to the only place she could be alone.

When she arrived the sun was high in the sky. It felt like only moments ago she was in Jace's arms in the hallway.  
She sat on the ground and threw rocks off the Institute's roof.

She sat there staring out, only to see the busy streets. Only to be disturbed by one person. Raphael. She turned again to face him.  
The warm sun reflected off of his gorgeous hair, making the appearance of an angel. She let him pull her up by her hand. As she dropped a slip of paper, she could only stare.

He smirked "Let's go, hermosa." Hermosa in Spanish meant beautiful. She blushed but asked confusedly "Where are we going?"  
He let go of her hand finally and replied " I am taking you for brunch, at Taki's." She didn't know what time it was, and didn't care. She felt an odd comfort when she was around Raphael. She never knew why.

"Shouldn't I tell the others that my vampire friend is taking me out?" He smiled and started walking towards the edge of the roof.  
"Why do you consider us as friends when we barley know each other, hermosa?" She smiled faintly "What do consider us as?"

He grabbed her bridal style and kissed her cheek, "More than that." He replied as he jumped of the roof.

o.O.o

Jace searched everywhere for Clary. Her room, the training room, the kitchen, and the weapons room. He grabbed the door for the library and stepped inside.  
There sat Alec. He tried to back away but Alec caught his wrist and said "Have you seen Clary?" He stared at Alec "No, I've been looking for her. Have you seen her?"

This was the only one thing they had in common. Clary. So they compromised and went looking for her together. They covered the whole Institute in less than thirty minutes. Jace could see the determination in Alec's eyes. They checked everywhere until they came to a big metal door.

They looked at each other before Jace lugged it open. They hopped up the stairs till they were on the roof.

They looked around, but no sign of Clary. Jace started walking back down, until Alec walked over to the edge. He picked up a small slip of paper.  
He read in his head,

_I have a problem._  
_No one can help. Except for one. He has shown the light in darkness, even though darkness is what he is._  
_He has treated me kindly, and gave me an offer One to save my life._  
_Oh dear Alec, You have been my brother for years._  
_But as it is now, the times call for depressing measures._  
_And so it is, If you need to find me, find me at a place for everyone._  
_Where all can be, peacefully._  
_In harmony, and no one is left out._

_ Clary_

He pulled the letter down and shoved it in his pocket as he turned to Jace. "I know where she is."

**o.O.o**

She had been sitting in the booth laughing at Raphael's stories for an hour. She had gotten a coffee, but Raphael noting. He was really nice, and sweet, and gentle,

and the list went on forever just like his life. She stopped laughing, and started coughing. He stared down at her, "Ah, the poison is kicking in finally. So what is your choice?"

She looked up, "Well I am staying at the Institute until I die." He stared into her green eyes "That won't be for long, hermosa."

She didn't bother looking as two gentlemen who looked like werewolves walked in and took a seat.

She smiled "Even five minutes until I die I would still be at the Institute. Because you can't change me." He smiled now "You will join me, and your going to have no choice."

**o.O.o**

They walked in. Automatically Jace looked at Clary. Who was sitting in a booth with Raphael. What was she doing? She obviously hadn't noticed it was them because they breezed in with her not looking away from him. He tried to listen on their conversation.

"Oh really, and what makes you say that?" "Well," Raphael started "You will break under the pressure. Demons have their ways, and they have a strong one with you."  
She glared, Jace could feel the rage in her glare. "Hey, what happened to me was an accident, probably a sign that life hates me! My life was just getting together!"

It seemed Alec was listening in to because he looked shocked. Clary continued "And I don't think you can understand but I don't think you have been in my situation and lost everything. I am loosing Alec, Izzy, and Mayrse, and Jace," She winced "I am losing everything, my whole life. And I don't think I want to continue it like the way you want." And with that she picked up her coffee, and left with tears gushing down her face.

Jace needed to know what they were talking about. He got up, and shoved Alec away as he tried to grab him and walked over to Raphael.  
He grabbed him by the collar. "What just happened, Moon Child?" He looked at Jace and smiled.

"What has she not told you yet? She must trust me more than you to know her secret." He wanted to slap the smile off of his face.

"What secret?" His grin grew wider "She's dying, slowly. She came to me and asked for help. She ingested demon poison."

Jace's world started spining. Demon posion? Dying, slowly? He needed to sort this out. He ran out the door after Clary with one single tear streaming down his face.

* * *

**Don't hate me please! There is more suspense. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! :) But this fanfic is almost finished :( **

**-Mela :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**o.O.o**

She had no where to go. No where to cry, or vent her feelings. So she ran. Just away from it all. Away from the poison, Jace, the Institute, and especially Raphael.  
She had to tell Jace. She didn't have her phone, or his number. Crap. She slowed down when she came to the building. She opened the doors and pressed the buzzer.

There was a muffled response. "_Who is it?_" Clary talked into the microphone "It's me. Clary." The voice paused "_Alright._" She heard the buzzer go and she raced up the steps.

She stumbled into the room where sat a huge figure on the leather sofa. "Clarissa Lightwood, I am surprised to see you. You never talked to me after you lost your mother." She managed a smile "I was just scared, Magnus. And I need your help."

He smirked "I never thought of you taking advantage of my help, but since all you've ever treated me was kindly, then yes I shall help you." She sighed with relief.

She told him everything up until she first saw Jace. Magnus didn't need to hear that. At the end he stood there "Clarissa I hope you already know that I cannot change fate, or medal with demon poison-" Her voice barley squeaked over his.

"I know, it's not about changing it," She paused dramatically "It's about making the choice. I know what I want to do." He stared into her eyes.  
"Then yes, I will help you."

**o.O.o**

Jace had no where to turn to. He hadn't been to New York for about 6 or 7 years! So he waited at the Institute for her to return. He waited and waited until a knock came on his door.

He raced to open it, hoping to find Clary, but was disappointed when there stood Izzy. She had a worried look in her eyes. "Jace?" She mumbled "This is for you." He looked at a letter Izzy had handed him. On the front in elegant script is said "My Love"  
He opened it, hastily. And read it in his head,

_My Dear Jace,_

_This was so hard to choose. As you have probably heard, I am dying. I didn't want this to be reality, but so I must face it. I had two choice's and still do._  
_I either give up my life, my friends, my family, and my crazy, blonde haired,boyfriend. Or I could keep everyone, and become an immortal, blood drinker._  
_The choice is mine, and mine only. For my dear friend Magnus Bane predicts that I only have a day to live. But whatever choice I make, I hope you don't hate me._  
_Remember this from me, if I make the wrong choice. I hope you have loved me, as I have loved choice I am about to make will cost everything._  
_Because when you love someone you don't have a choice, love takes your choices away._  
_And I will not say goodbye, because it hurts too bad but, for the future, Ave Atqua Vale._  
_ With my love,_  
_ Clarissa Lightwood_

He didn't have a choice. He needed to see her. To tell her that he still loved her. He dropped the paper and was out on the front steps before it hit the ground.  
He ran to the only place she would be now. Hotel Dumort.


	10. Ending :(

**o.O.o**

He ran up the alley way until he reached the back of the building. He preyed open the entrance and slid in. He ran to the top floor. He saw Raphael, and grabbed him by the collar. "Where is she?" He spat. Raphael's face was blank "How would I know? She never came here!"

He let his grip loosen, enough for Raphael to wriggle out of his grasp. "Why? I thought she was with you, blondy." Jace snarled, "Do you have any clue where she would be?" Raphael pulled out a piece of paper.

"I got very suspicious when the high warlock or Brooklyn contacted me, telling me to meet me some where." He continued "But it's just business, so I will tell you if I see her. I must go, you can stay here and look out if she does come."

Raphael raced down the steps and was gone in minutes. Jace decided to stay there, to see if Clary would come.

**o.O.o**

He arrived at the meeting point, where he saw Magnus Bane cradling a girl in his arms. He looked up "She has made her decision." He smiled, "I knew it would be down to this."

Magnus handed him Clary, "I don't want to watch this. So until next time Raphael." And Magnus was gone. He looked down at Clary. "It's going to be alright hermosa."  
Her face was emotionless "Will- Will it h-hurt?" He smiled "No it won't. A single tear went down her face.

"I am ready."

**o.O.o**

Jace could hear some girl vampires talking. For masters of stealth they were really loud.

"Did you hear? Apparently she choose to be immortal. She will be one of us." Jace was horrified. He continued to listen. "I heard she's down by the New York cemetery,  
with him now."

That was all he could bear. He raced out the steps towards New York cemetery. He needed to see Clary, just one last time before she was a vampire.

**o.O.o**

She could feel the poison seeping into her bloodstream. She needed it to be done, if she wanted to live. She whispered, "I am ready."

He smiled "So you are."

He brought his lips down onto hers. She tasted blood, but not hers. His vampire blood. She could feel it numbing her system. She went limp and fell to the ground.  
He walked back a few steps, just as something struck him, hard. She watched as Jace sent him flying. He ran over to her.

"Clary?" She could see tears streaming down his face. "Clary, please, I love you." She touched his face "I love you too. But promise." He was crying.  
"Yes anything." She stared into his eyes "That you come and see me. Don't just leave me to face this alone." He grabbed her hand "I promise."

She pushed him away, "Go. I don't want to bite you." He moved away a short distance. She felt her face collide with the ground. The last thing she saw was Jace and Raphael staring over her. The cold darkness flooded her system. Her body shut down.

She slowly stood up. Looking around. She wasn't breathing. She stared at Raphael. "Welcome to the clan, Clary." She looked at her pale skin.

Raphael said "Do you need anything?" She smiled "Nope. I feel fine." Jace stared in horror. She ran to him and gave him a hug, tears streaming down her face.  
"I am so sorry.' He pulled back. "Why?" She smiled "I love you, Jace. And this has to be done." He frowned "Wha-" She ran off into the night.

She ran with no one chasing after her. She would be on her own forever. Until Jace finds her one day. Because when you love some one, you have one soul.

He will find me again. One day.

* * *

**AW! I hope that was a good ending! Well I hope you liked it! Thank you every one for supporting my work! And I hope to see you in the future with my other fanfics! **

**-Melaina :)**


End file.
